


Snow Day

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Head Injury, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: An unexpected snow day, a slightly meddling sister and two boys secretly in love... What could possible happen?





	Snow Day

 

* * *

 

 

Louis Tomlinson groaned as his alarm clock went off. Slamming his hand down on the alarm clock, Louis rolled over and buried himself under his duvet, the cold air not appreciated in the early morning.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, his younger sister, by a year, Lottie jumped onto his bed, squealing. 'School's closed! School's closed! School's closed!' she shrieked repeatedly, shaking him awake.

'Sod off, you little brat!' his voice muffled from under the duvet.

Lottie pouted and sighed, before wriggling her way under the duvet, causing Louis to groan. 'Oh, come on! School is closed and you're whining?'

'I'm trying to get more-' Louis' eyes opened and he stared straight at his sister. 'School's closed? Why?'

'Snow day!'

Louis threw the duvet off of him, ignoring the blast of cold air and Lottie's shriek of shock. Yanking his curtains back, he saw the garden covered in thick layers of snow, the white flakes still falling from the sky. He beamed before turning back round and bounding back to his bed, slipping back under the duvet.

'You're not going out?' Lottie asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Louis shook his head. 'Too early yet. Now, either quieten down or go back to your own room. I'm going back to sleep,'

Lottie looked at her older brother, as he closed his eyes. 'Sure you are.' she said, but still cuddled up to him as she yawned before joining him in a light sleep...

 

* * *

 

 

  
Lottie shrieked as a weight suddenly flung itself onto her. Louis startled awake as his sister's scream, his arm tightening around her as he flung the duvet off them, coming face to face with a pink faced, red nosed Harry Styles.

'Fucking hell, Haz!' Lottie snapped, her heart slowly calming down.

Louis laughed lightly at the sight of his best friend. 'Haz... You look frozen.'

'I am. I expected you guys outside already.' Harry said, shivering slightly.

Louis raised an eyebrow, before reaching for Harry's arm and pulling him down next to him, in the space where Lottie wasn't trying to steal his body heat. 'We're not going outside until you're warm again.'

Harry preened and cuddled up to his best friend, ignoring the shrieks of horror as his icicles of fingers hugged Louis tightly.

'Get your fingers away from me, Styles!' Louis told him, hugging himself closer to Lottie in the process.

Harry's laughter rung out until Louis swung an arm round him and pulled him to his chest too.  Harry sighed and cuddled close to him, his curls brushing the top of Lottie's head as he did so.

Lottie scowled, playfully. 'He's my brother.' she told him, shoving Harry backwards by the arm.

'He's my best friend.' Harry retaliated with a push to her shoulder.

'Blood is thicker than water.'

Louis sighed as he felt Lottie tensing in real annoyance on top of him. 'Children, please... I love you both, okay. There is plenty of Louis to hug you both!'

Lottie sighed and stuck her tongue out at Harry, who burst out laughing. Lottie giggled before a yawn escaped her mouth. 'What time is it?' she asked, watching as Harry checked his watch.

'9.36' he told her.

Lottie nodded. 'I'll get up at ten. Then I'm going outside.'

Harry dug his phone out and set an alarm. 'In case we fall asleep.' he glanced up at Louis. 'Like your brother.'

 

* * *

 

 

Louis yawned as he awoke. Reaching out for Harry, his fingers grazed cool sheets. He frowned and sat up, looking around to see Harry and Lottie gone. He pouted until he heard Lottie's shrieks outside.

Climbing from his bed. he pulled back the curtains to find Harry and Lottie throwing snowballs at each other. Smiling down at them, he disappeared to his wardrobe, grabbing a lavender sweatshirt - which was actual Harry's - and some skinny jeans and trading his pyjamas for the clothes. Grabbing his winter boots, some red chequered boots - Harry had matching ones in purple - he flung them on his feet and headed downstairs. Grabbing his coat, scarf and gloves, he shoved them on over his clothes, slipping his phone into his pocket.

Rushing to the back door, Louis flung it open and gathered up some snow. Lottie or Harry hadn't noticed him yet, which was good. He flung the snowball straight towards Harry's back. He watched as Harry turned at the wrong time, getting hit with the snowball in the face. Louis couldn't stop the laughter that escaped his mouth, failing to see Lottie scoop up the snow in her hands.

'Hey, bro?'

Louis wiped his tears away and looked at his sister. 'Yeah?' He wasn't expecting the snowball to the face. He gasped as the cold ice hit his skin, wiping it away before glaring at his sister. 'Okay... This is war!'

 

* * *

 

 

After a snowball fight, a few photo opportunities and a snow angel competition, the trio headed back inside, shivering and cold.

'I'm going for a shower.' Lottie managed to say through chattering teeth. Louis nodded, before turning to Harry.

'We should take a shower too. Warm up and then I'll make us some hot chocolates and then we can cuddle up on the sofa with blankets and Netflix.'

'Okay. You want to go first?'

Louis raised an eyebrow. 'Haz, we've seen each other naked before, we can share.'

Harry's eyebrows shot to his forehead, a faint blush heating his cheeks up. 'When we were six!'

'And after footie practise for the past year in school.' Louis slipped past him and headed for the stairs. 'Plus, if you want hot water, I'd recommend it!' Louis' voice got louder as he headed up the stairs.

Harry stood in the kitchen, pondering over what to do. If he saw Louis' body, naked, god knows what reaction it could provoke from him. He really didn't want to get a boner in front of his best friend, despite the fact that Lottie teased him relentlessly about his crush on her brother.

Hearing Louis turn on his shower, Harry felt his feet moving up the stairs and into Louis' bedroom, stopping at the bathroom door. The door was cracked open a little, allowing Harry to see through it. He could see the silhouette of Louis' body as it moved round the shower, the steamed up glass doing nothing to stop Harry's brain conjuring up unwanted images.

His fingers unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, his body seemingly making up his mind him as he stripped himself of his clothing and slipped into the bathroom...

 

* * *

 

 

Lottie was downstairs by the time Harry and Louis got back downstairs, both dressed in Adidas sweatpants and simple grey, oversized jumpers. She handed Louis a cup of hot chocolate, as Louis squinted at her clothing. 'Are you wearing my clothes? I've looking for that blue jumper for days!'

Lottie hugged her hot drink to her chest. 'It's comfy, okay!' she told him before she scampered off to the living room and buried herself into the blanket that she had thrown onto the chair.

Louis sighed and shook his head, passing Harry his drink of hot chocolate. 'Sisters. Honestly.'

Harry smiled and took a sip of his drink. 'Don't I know it.' he told him, referring to Gemma, Harry's older sister and Lottie's partner in crime.

They headed for the living room and sat down on the sofa, pulling the blanket over them both. They watched as Lottie flicked through the movies on Netflix, before stopping on Cruel Intentions. Looking at both of them, she gauzed their reactions before selecting it and pressing play.

Lottie had already closed the curtains earlier, so the room was encased in darkness, as much as it could be in broad daylight. Harry yawned and snuggled deep under the covers, the blanket up to his chin. Louis watched him before opening his arm up, motioning for Harry to snuggle up next to him. Being careful of his drink, Harry snuggled up to him, smiling when Louis took his drink and placed it on the table next to them, before wrapping his arms round Harry and snuggled down with him. 

The next thing Harry was aware of was the Netflix menu on the TV and the house totally silent. He looked around and saw Lottie fast asleep in the chair. He lifted his head slightly more and looked at Louis, who was fast asleep with his head against the back cushions of the sofa. Harry traced his best friends features, the sharp cut of his jaw and cheekbones, the light scruff decorating his jaw. He lightly cupped his cheek and stroked the skin with his thumb. At the touch of a thumb against his skin, Louis jumped in his sleep, but didn't awaken.

He turned his head slightly and mumbled something in his sleep, causing Harry to smile at his best friend. He knew it was slightly creepy to watch his best friend sleep, but he didn't care. One of his favourite versions of Louis was him quiet and sleeping, not the loud, loud, loud version he is when he was awake. Tracing Louis' cheekbone again with his finger, Harry leant in without thinking and lightly pressed his lips against Louis'. Louis' hands suddenly shot up and pushed him off him, sending him backwards onto the sofa. 'The fuck?' he whispered, his eyes boring into Harry's.

Harry's heart was in his throat, panic coursing through his veins. _Shit, why had he done that? What was he thinking? Of course Louis doesn't think of you like that. You stupid idiot._

'What was that for?' Louis asked, his fingers tracing his lips lightly.

Harry fish-mouthed for a few seconds, before Louis got to his feet and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him from the sofa. Harry stumbled after him, his deer legs tripping up the stairs. 'Louis, please, don't hurt me! I'm sorry.' Harry gasped, as Louis opened the door to his bedroom and pushed him in before shutting the door behind himself. 'Louis, please-'

Louis stalked towards Harry, before wrapping his arms round Harry's shoulders and kissing him lightly, before drawing back, but keeping his arms round his neck. 'Did you like that?' Louis whispered, his eyes flickering from Harry's lips to his eyes, as Harry nodded. 'Do you want another?' he murmured.

This time Harry didn't nod. He pulled Louis in with a hand to the back of the neck and clashed their lips together deeply. Louis moaned and opened his mouth to allow Harry's tongue into his mouth. Threading his hands through Harry's hair, Louis stepped backwards, pulling Harry towards the bed.

Harry made a noise in his throat and pulled back slightly. 'Louis... Are you sure?'

Louis' eyes were glazed over. He swallowed. 'Not- Not all the way, just... anything but all the way.' he said, before he kissed Harry again and pulling him down on top of him.

Harry straddled his body, opening Louis' legs slightly to get more comfortable and settled down on top of him. Pulling Louis' leg high round his hip, Harry grinded down onto him, causing Louis to break away and moan out loud.

'Fuck... That feels good.' Louis moaned, gripping Harry tightly. Swinging his other leg up round Harry's hip, he grinded upwards, gasping at the friction. 'More, Harry... More.' Louis choked out.

Harry propped himself up on one hand, the other gripping Louis' tight tightly on his hip, before starting a continuous rocking motion against him, gasps and moans falling from both of their mouths.

'How... How are you so confident?' Louis gasped, his finger digging into Harry's shoulders.

'I'm... I'm not... Just... Just going with the flow.' Harry voice got higher. His free hand slamming down on the duvet of Louis' bed, his hips working faster and faster against Louis'. 'You... You're my... You're the first.' Harry choked out, before his hips stuttered and threw his head back as he came.

Louis surged up and bit his neck harshly as he came, his hips still working against Harry's. Letting out shuddering gasps, Louis shakily reached for Harry's sweatpants, his fingertips tracing the waistband of them. 'What are you doing?' Harry murmured, his head falling onto Louis' shoulder as he watched.

Louis caught his lips in a kiss as his hand disappeared into the waistband of Harry's boxers. Harry gasped into the kiss, his hands clutching Louis' hair tightly. 'Oh god...' Harry gasped, hotly into Louis' ear, his body falling heavily into Louis; pressing him into the bed. 'Let me blow you... Baby, please...'

Louis choked on his breath as he nodded. He felt like he wasn't in control of his body. All he knew was he wanted Harry. He had done for a long time, since he discovered that he preferred kissing boys to girls.

Just as Harry gripped his sweatpants, Lottie's scream rang out from downstairs. Louis jolted from his pleasure before scrambled from the bed. 'Lottie?' he shouted, as he bounded down the stairs, seeing the back door open. Rushing towards it, he saw Lottie sprawled on the pathway, clutching her forehead. 'Are you okay?' Lottie shook her head and it was then when Louis noticed she was bleeding. 'Shit!' Louis cursed, before he picked her up, bridal style.

Harry appeared in the kitchen, watching Louis grimaced as he walked, due to the mess in his pants. 'Jesus, what happened?' Harry asked, as he saw the blood, dripping through Lottie's fingers.

'She's slipped. Get the First Aid kit. It's in the cupboard.' Louis told him, he carried Lottie into the living room, setting her onto the sofa. 'Lot, you hurt anywhere else?' he asked.

Lottie shook her head. 'Where's Mum?'

'At work. She's on a back to back shift. Remember?'

Lottie thought for a minute. 'Oh, yeah.' She winced a the pain in her head. 'My head...'

Harry dashed in with a bowl of water and the First Aid kit. 'Here. Just clean the wound and make sure no gravel or anything is caught in the cut and then cover with a bandage. When your Mum gets home, she can check it over.'

Louis nodded at Harry's instructions. 'It might sting, okay?' he warned, before taking Lottie's hand away from the cut and pressing the damp cloth to her head laceration. Lottie hissed and squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers flexing as though she wanted to hit her brother for causing her extra pain. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I have to clean the cut, you know that!'

'I know... But it's stings!' Lottie yelled, a tear slipping free from her eye. Louis wiped it away quickly and, after a few minutes, he checked on the cut. The blood had slowed, but it was still bleeding. Dipping the bloodied cloth back into the warm water, he squeezed the water out of the cloth and placed it back on the cut, dabbing it gently.

'What were you doing outside?' Harry asked, from where he was perched on the coffee table.

'I was looking for you guys. Where were you?'

Louis went pink, while Harry cleared his throat. 'Upstairs.' Louis told her. 'We wanted to watch another movie but we didn't want to wake you up, so we started watching it in my room on my laptop.'

Lottie nodded once and sighed. Louis removed the cloth again, seeing the bleeding had stopped. Gently cleaning the drying blood from around the cut and down her jaw, Louis reached for a bandage and gently placed it on the cut. 'There we go. All patched up.' He told her, reaching to kiss her head were the bandage was, a habit he used to do when they were little and Lottie hurt herself. Jay would patch her up and Louis would kiss the wound better, like Jay used to do to him when he was a little boy.

'Thanks. Want to watch another movie? You can pick this time.' Lottie told them.

Louis nodded, as Harry took the bowl of bloodied water, the cloth and the First Aid kit back to the kitchen. 'Sure, just give me a minute, okay.'

Lottie nodded and Louis headed to the kitchen, seeing Harry stood at the sink, rinsing the bowl out. Moving to stand next to him, Louis took the bowl from him and dried it with the clean towel that was hung on the oven door handle.

'Are we-'

'I'm sorry about-'

The boys looked at each other as they both started talking at the same time. Harry motioned for Louis to go on. 'Are we... Okay?'

Harry felt his heart rate quicken. 'Why wouldn't we be? Best friends first, right?'

Louis nodded, before biting his lip. 'I... I wouldn't mind it happening again though... As more than friends... If you want?' he told Harry, his palms sweating and his throat tightening as the fear of rejection coursed through his veins.

Harry's wet hands suddenly grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. Louis sighed happily, his hands gripping Harry's hair tightly, as relief ran through his veins. 'Does that answer your question?' Harry whispered, as he drew back from their kiss.

Louis licked his lips as he gazed up at Harry. 'I need another shower...' Louis' stepped closer to Harry, looking at him through his lashes. Care to join me?'

 

* * *

 

 

Lottie had managed to get halfway through Series 1 of Peaky Blinders by the time Louis and Harry made their way back downstairs. She raised an eyebrow as they stumbled into the room, both giggling like schoolboys with crushes. 'Enjoy the shower?' she asked, pointedly staring at the love bites that littered Louis' torso.

Louis raised his eyebrow. 'We were watching a movie upstairs.'

'Yeah, that would work better if one, you hadn't agreed to watch a movie with me and two, your laptop wasn't down there on the floor.' Lottie pointed to the armchair, Louis' laptop resting against the side of the chair. 'Plus, I could hear the water running. You'd better have saved some hot water for me.'

Harry had the decency to blush. 'Water's all you heard, right?' he asked, quickly dodging the pillow Lottie threw at him, however he didn't miss the flick against the ear from Louis.

'Fucking hell, Haz!' he hissed, fondness showing in his face. Grabbing Harry's hand, Louis walked over the armchair and sat down, pulling Harry onto his lap.

Lottie watched them, a smile on her face. 'So, are you two together now?' she asked, biting her thumbnail.

Harry buried his face in his boyfriends neck, his fingers tracing the seam of his sweatpants. 'Yeah, we're together.' Louis answered, pressing a kiss to Harry's hair, feeling him sigh happily under him.

Lottie cooed and chucked a blanket over to them, along with the remote control. 'You pick. I can watch this later.' Lottie told them, shuffling under the blankets to get warm...

 

* * *

 

 

As night had fallen, Johannah had finally made it home. While the roads were still slightly icy, it was much better than it had been the day before. Letting herself into the house, she quietly shut the door behind her.

She heard snoring coming from the living room. Frowning, she popped her head round the doorframe and smiled at the sight that greeted her eyes. Louis was curled up in the chair with Harry, a blanket tucked warmly around them both as they slept.

'Don't wake them up, Mum.' Lottie spoke, glancing at her brother from where she stood next to Jay with a cup of tea. 'Not everyday you finally get the boy.' she said cryptically, smirking over the rim of her cup before heading upstairs to bed.

Johannah frowned for a few seconds, before she realised what Lottie meant. A huge megawatt smile overtook her face and brought out her phone, making sure the flash was off before she snapped the photo. Smiling, she opened up her message thread with Anne, sending her the photo with a smile.

_Shall we get the hats ready? Looks like our boys have finally knocked their heads together and got together! X_

Tucking her phone back into her pocket, Johannah turned and headed up the stairs, keen to get rid of the hospital scent that was lingering on her skin and clothes, leaving the two boys snuggled together in the armchair and in each other's arms.

Where they belonged...


End file.
